For the detection of damage caused to an image-generating instrument as a result of atmospheric humidity penetrating a sealed cavity thereof, DE-A-33 46 850 teaches that the instrument should be immersed in a liquid so that air bubbles emerge from the damaged cavity thereby precisely indicating the site of the damage so that it can be repaired.
Such a method of locating damage is aleatory since such tests are not usually carried out at regular intervals.